s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14
Summer Festival (夏祭り Natsu Matsuri), Venomous Moon Jelly (毒ミズクラゲ Doku Mizukurage), and Evolutionary Fusion (進化合成 Shinka Gōsei) comprise the fourteenth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Summer Festival In the Grimzelia Monsters' hideout, Lamia assaults Rebecca as the latter begs for forgiveness. Lamia tells Rebecca that, after the defeat of Lolivia and the apparent involvement of one of Rebecca's allies, she will not tolerate any more failure. Rebecca then contacts another monster, the Venomous Moon Jelly, who is possessing the body of a young girl. Rebecca chastises her for allowing Lolivia to be defeated, but Venomous Moon Jelly assures her she will defeat the hero. After hanging up, Venomous Moon Jelly calls Rebecca a useless fool. At the festival, Yurina is greatly enjoying herself. Though Daigo laments her spending so money, he admits Yurina is pretty cute; a comment that catches Ea's attention. When Yurina discovers a goldfish-catching stand, Daigo shows her how it works, resulting in the two having an awkward, yet intimate moment. Feeling envious, Ea tries to catch a goldfish as well, but Daigo stops her, saying she is too clumsy. Seeing that Ea is in a somber mood, Nonoka kicks Daigo and makes him recognize her emotions. She explains to Daigo that he is spending too much time with Yurina and needs to know the time and place for dividing his attention between her and Ea. Observing the situation, Rikoha comments that a feud is brewing since none of the recognize their feelings. She then takes notice of Ami, who appears distracted, but Ami assures her it's nothing. Rikoha then tells Daigo that she, Haruka, Ami, and Nonoka will go elsewhere, leaving him with Yurina and Ea. Yurina then happens upon a lottery stand. Yurina is eager to try it, but Daigo berates, claiming it is a total scam and she will never win first prize. Nevertheless, Yurina attempts the draw, but, sure enough, she only wins a meager party horn as a consolation prize. Yurina and Daigo scold the attendant for pulling a scam, but Ea tries the lottery herself. Amazingly, Ea wins first prize on her first draw, much to the attendants shock as he was sure he removed the first prize slip. Having one a game system, Ea tries to get Daigo's attention, but he is still distracted by Yurina who is fascinated by her party horn. Downhearted, Ea returns the game system to the attendant. Ea then tries a rifle-shooting game, but is unable to hit the target. Frustrated, she recalls how, even as a child, she was no good at shooting and that Daigo would always scorn her abilities. Daigo then appears and tries the shooting game and gets the prize on the first shot. He then gives to Ea, believing it was what she wanted. Surprised, Ea asks why he did it and he explains that, while it would be a waste for her to try the shooting game, it's fine if he does it himself since he can get it on the first shot and, thus, it is not a waste of money. Ea is pleased by Daigo's words and thanks him for the prize. With the tables turned, Yurina begins to feel left out as Ea shows affection towards Daigo. Yurina is approached by a girl who apparently recognizes her, but she herself does not recognize. The girl dons a witch hat and Yurina realizes she is the "Chief" from the Grizel Cafe. Yurina asks why she is here and the Chief ominously replies that she is here for a "Promotion Exam". Part 2: Venomous Moon Jelly Yurina asks the "Chief" what she means by a Promotion Exam, but she tells her not to worry about it. As the Chief leads her away, Yurina sees Daigo and Ea still having fun together. Sensing Yurina's envy, the Chief takes her away and tells her that Daigo will surely come looking for her if she goes missing. Yurina and the Chief soon arrive at the beach side, far away from the festival. Yurina wonders if Daigo will really come looking for her, at which point the Chief reveals herself to be a Grimzelia monster; the Venomous Moon Jelly. The monster quickly binds Yurina with its tentacles, leaving her helpless. The Venomous Moon Jelly mocks her, dismissing Yurina as a weak hero with a weak master. Yurina is despondent as she realizes the Chief had been possessed by a monster all along. The Venomous Moon Jelly begins to inject poison into Yurina's mouth, weakening her. The monster then comments about Rebecca and how she is a humanoid monster that was always given special privileges when they went to school together. Yurina laments going away from Daigo and getting caught off guard since the Venomous Moon Jelly is a weak monster that she could have beaten on her own. Suddenly, Daigo and Ea appear on the scene, Daigo explaining that he saw Yurina get poisoned on his phone. However, Venomous Moon Jelly is unperturbed by their arrival and continues to assault Yurina. Daigo threatens to destroy the monster, but, after looking at his phone, realizes he cannot make any friend summons since he has already reached his limit for the day. Venomous Moon Jelly explains that it was all parts of its plan to have Lolivia use up Daigo's friend summons and then attack them the same day while they were weak. Them monster then declares that, after it defeats them, it will become a humanoid like Rebecca, much to Daigo and Ea's confusion. Venomous Moon Jelly then attempts to finish off Yurina, but, using her luck of the draw, Ea blocks the attack by summoning another monster from her phone. The monster takes the attack and is subsequently destroyed. Ea tells Daigo to cure Yurina of her poison, but the Venomous Moon Jelly attacks again. Ea summons another monster (a Mad Golem), which absorbs the attack, but survives and then turns on the heroes. Ea then summons monster after monster to absorb the resulting attacks, and the groups is soon surrounded by a swarm of monsters. Venomous Moon Jelly observes Ea's incredible, noting that it and its comrades are rarely able to summon other monsters through gacha. After Daigo saves Ea from attack, the jealous Yurina scolds Ea, stating it is her fault they are in trouble in the first place. Yurina then declares that she and Daigo will finish off the monsters on their own. Ea retorts by claiming she didn't summon the monsters to save Yurian, but rather to save Daigo, and accuses Yurina of ruining Daigo's finances. The two continue to bitterly argue, culminating in Yurina declaring that she will show them a hero's "true power". However, before she can attack, Yurina requests Daigo to perform a gacha. Daigo complains that he has already spent enough money on a 10x Draw and an antidote, but Yurina assures him that she will only need four single draws to obtain an S Rare gear. Part 3: Evolutionary Fusion Character Appearances *Rebecca *Lamia *Venomous Moon Jelly *Yurina *Haruka Nanao *Rikoha *Ami Utsugi *Ea Yuki *Nonoka Seko *Daigo Seko *Mad Golem Notes